


Juice

by killmongerswifey



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Juice - Freeform, Other, Tupac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Based on the classic movie Juice with Tupac Shakur and Omar Epps. Last scene in the movie with slight changes. Enjoy.





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know the story of Juice, I advice you to watch it :))

“Erik, you can’t just avoid everything! This is serious. You have shot W’Kabi and M’Baku. This ends here.”

Erik laughed in his face and shook his head. “Cousin. C’mon now. They needed to get shot. W’Kabi was in the way. It ain’t a big deal.

T’Challa sighed deeply and shook his head. “You wanted to be known. Now you are. You can stop now. It’s over.” He stepped closer to the broken man.

Erik immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. “Nah. It ain’t over.”

Gasps were loudly heard as the crowd from the club crowded behind T’Challa. 

“You ain’t got a clue how much I had to go through to get to where I am right now! You and the rest of the pretty fucking boys don’t know about my struggle!” N’Jadaka breathed heavily as his short dreads covered his eyes, making him look more menacing than before.

“You are crazy, Erik! You are too damn crazy to even be alive! I was there for you. Ever since we were children. I was raised in the hood too!”

Erik chuckled and shook his head as he tapped the gun against his forehead twice. “You left. And didn’t even tell my ass! But you’re right. I am crazy. And I don’t give a shit! I don’t give a fuck!”

He clicked the gun and thrust it forcefully on the front of T’Challa’s forehead. “I’ve cried myself to sleep every single night you left me. You were my best friend. When you came back, I wanted to give you a second chance...” He was now on the brink of tears, but he sniffed and dismissed the feeling. He shook his head. “But I couldn’t...and now you gotta die.”

Before Erik could pull the trigger, T’Challa tackled him to the ground. Erik immediately kicked him off, T’Challa flying off with an audible groan. Erik stood and kicked him. Before his third kick, T’Challa grabbed his leg and dragged him to the ground, making Erik drop his gun down the six story building they were on top of.

T’Challa pinned Erik down and blew vicious punches against his face. Erik grabbed his wrists and twisted them, causing them to crack. T’Challa now screamed as he rolled off of Erik. He stood over him and grabbed his leg, dragging him to the edge of the building. T’Challa kicked his hand and stood up.

The two men were now face to face. Erik smiled and chuckled. “You don’t give up huh.”

“No I don’t.”

Before Erik could respond, T’Challa pushed him over the edge. Erik tilted over and started to fall. Then T’Challa tightly grabbed his hand. Erik groaned as he struggled to hold on.

“Don’t let me go, T!”

“I’m trying.” T’Challa said through gritted teeth.

Soon, his hand slipped and with a cry, Erik fell to his death. 

“No.” T’Challa whispered to himself as he stood straight.

He turned towards the crowd with a plain face. He walked through, the people immediately clearing the path for him. One man stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You got the juice now bruh.”

T’Challa shook his head with a frown as he headed out of the building, grieving in his mind for his former friends. Everyone dead. And now, he got what Erik didn’t get. The Juice.


End file.
